hamartia
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Disculpa, disculpa pero. (Quiero abrirte el pecho y usar tus costillas como un sorbete de malteada, y jugar al ping-pong con tus bonitos ojos.) *GL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 022\. Accidente [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **Nota:** esto es culpa de Gene. Y de Kishimoto ¿?

 **Advertencias:** OoC y AU (donde ghouls y humanos conviven mejor o algo así).

* * *

 **i–**

 **E** lla es una planta carnívora con cabellos de algodón de azúcar y dientes de leche, tiene un agujero en el pecho (justo por encima del corazón de alambre que se le oxida) y suturas en la base del cuello. Si lo gira muy rápido se le descosen y le cuelga hacia atrás con gracia soberbia digna de una joven de alcurnia. Así que le advierten todos con precaución: Cuidado Ihei, vas a perder la cabeza. Pero ella sólo se limita a sonreír con la boca pisoteada.

—Es que ya la perdió hace bastante, qué cosas dicen—.

El agujero se le hace más grande y le reptan insectos dentro de éste, que ríen entre sí y cuentan cuentos infantiles para hacerla dormir.

(Vamos, vamos, Arima-san nos espera en el campo de flores).

Pero.

Resulta que ella es un pimpollo, una fresa pudriéndose en hermosura, y Hairu no tiene sueño todavía. Da maromas y giros gráciles, se mueve como gacela a punto de ser devorada por un león (y nadie sabe que Ihei esconde colmillos y garras y no es tan indefensa como su imagen deja ver). Se difumina lentamente.

— Arima-san–

Entonces tropieza con un cuervo.

 **ii–**

Touka Kirishima (conejo-cuervo-libro de poesías baratas) es desgarbada y violenta bajo una capa de inofensivos pétalos lapislázuli. Todo lo que ella no. (Y la cautiva).

Con sus manos de mosaico roto y sus ojos enormes de charco sin agua trabaja en la cafetería :re, una de las tantas y sin embargo totalmente diferente a las otras, y parece esperar a un muchacho que no ha de llegar nunca.

Ambas están encandiladas con la nieve caliente de verano.

Por lo que Touka dice:

— Hace mucho frío aquí, me tuve que comer al sol.

E Ihei sabe de inmediato que Touka, la barista, no es humana. No obstante, descubre que no le importa en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, incrementa su interés en ella. Y se le acelera el pulso de notas desafinadas de piano, esas que están escritas con una partitura ilegible y jamás escrita. Sin ningún motivo le sonríe, mansa y un poco cínica.

— Touka-san, eres muy linda sabes. Me gustas como un café de esos que con tanto esmero preparas, tibia y amarga.

Touka parpadea y debe contenerse de extender las alas y salir volando muy lejos de su vergüenza. Pero Hairu ya ha adivinado sus intenciones y le pone grilletes en las muñecas y la guarda con recelo en la jaula de oro en su interior, esa que tiene una vista esplendida al mar de sus entrañas.

— Estás tan quebrada —musita, casi denotando sorpresa.

(Justo igual que yo, es lo que no añade).

Ihei entrecierra la vista.

— Gracias Touka-san.

Lo toma como a un cumplido.

 **iii–**

La visita a diario, entonces, en ese reino de maravillas y terrores conocido como vida. Tokyo luce encantador cuando comparte su presencia. Casi como si tuviese cierta magia, casi como si fuese parte de una historia de horror.

—tal vez lo sea—.

Ihei se olvida de Arima-san un minuto y ya y Touka no se acuerda de (Kanekiporquémeabandonaste).

Además Touka está hambrienta y le duele en los huesos, en los músculos, en la piel —dentro, muy dentro—. Y Hairu la observa comer(se a sí misma). La acompaña a su "comedor" a veces, y le ayuda a elegir a una persona al azar de todas las que caminan con prisa al trabajo o al colegio o que simplemente deciden pasear por ahí, ajenas a su fatal destino.

Otros ghouls andan en las calles también y arañan el cemento y hay sangre bañando la acera. Los policías han de tener que limpiarla más tarde.

— A mamá jamás le gustó que ensuciara su alfombra, por eso me mandaba al jardín —le comenta Hairu casual—. La sangre es difícil de remover de la tela, pero se quita fácil del pasto.

Touka asiente, dándole la razón. Y escoge una joven de veintitantos como almuerzo.

Le rompe un brazo, le arranca una pierna, le rasga el torso con sus dedos de tijera. Y empieza a masticar.

Tiene una jungla en su estómago, de pronto.

A Ihei le parece sencillamente preciosa.

—Y visceral—.

 **iv–**

Cuando termina Touka se siente sucia y desagradable, más Ihei le acaricia el rostro y le besa la punta de la nariz.

— Hairu, me haces cosquillas —borbota bastante hosca sin intención.

(y me quitas el aliento, y me robas la gravedad, y provocas que me caiga al piso, directo a tus pies...)

Ella no le contesta de inmediato. Descubre que hay rosas atoradas en su garganta, pinchándole con sus espinas, y le sangra la boca igual que en un chiste grotesco.

— ¿Ah sí? perdona, lucías muy adorable como para resistir —confiesa, muy quedo. Y la toma de la mano, empiezan a correr. Alcanza a oír la risa asfixiada de Touka y se la contagia por accidente. No se detienen hasta que se encuentran en un parque casi vacío. Y hay catarinas revoloteando arriba, y ciempiés arrastrándose abajo.

Y las sombras se mueven, se mueven.

Touka se niega a soltarla.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto, Touka-san?

La mira atenta.

— Claro.

Ihei le acaricia con su mano libre, esa que es de seda envenenada, las mejillas arreboladas. Y le dibuja con las yemas de los dedos figuras misteriosas.

 _Alicia, perderás la cabeza_.

(Quiero abrirte el pecho y usar tus costillas como un sorbete de malteada, y jugar al ping-pong con tus bonitos ojos.)

Y.

Disculpa, disculpa pero.

— Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

(de tu forma de asesinar).

Sin intentar contener el impulso siquiera Hairu se inclina hacia adelante entonces y sus labios se encuentran. El beso les sabe a muerte. A sal.

 **v–**

Resulta que el toque de Ihei es como el de una mariposa con las alas arrancadas, sobrevolando con torpeza hacia las fauces de la desesperación. —A Touka le gusta lamerle los huesos de caramelo—.

Plop, plop, plop.

Con su saliva le riega en tiempos de sequia.

Y Hairu lleva los dedos hasta la altura de su ombligo y descendiendo un poquito más.

Touka suspira y rearma sus piezas, esas que no concuerdan.

De repente ella le encaja las uñas y brota una serpiente de sabia roja, Touka no le reprocha, sólo hace un ruido de pájaro herido en voz baja.

— Eres muy cruel —gimotea.

(como un satélite en el mar y un coral en el cielo, como una blasfemia en la iglesia y una plegaria en el infierno, como acuarelas mojándose y lágrimas de colores varios, como yo de rodillas suplicándote más cariño).

 **vi–**

Sigue habiendo un agujero en su ventrículo izquierdo.

 **vii–**

Pero Touka intenta llenarlo

con

[amor amor amor amor amor

amor amor amor amor amor

amor amor amor amor amor.

 **viii–**

Y ambas resultan ser arte surrealista.


End file.
